Talk
by Biskitty
Summary: Or 'How to Shut Yuffie up' even if its just for a minute... Yuffentine! !COMPLETE!
1. Talk

My first Yuffintine! Inspired by all the wonderful Yuffintines I've read, my particular favourite being 'Could Do Without' by bleueyz. Go read!

Prepare for random drabble...

* * *

"So, Vinnie, where are we going?"

"…"

"… I asked Reeve when he gave me the mission but he was busy…"

"…"

"…then I asked him again later and he told me it was top secret, you know, kinda, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you…"

"…"

"… and of course he wouldn't want to do that…"

"…"

"… because I am, after all, the Great Ninja Yuffie…"

"…"

"… and nobody would want to kill me…"

"…"

"… well some people probably want to kill me, like that guy I swiped that materia from the other day…"

"…"

"… but, regardless, my point is, none of my friends would want to kill me…"

"…"

"… well I think Tifa did the other day, you know, when I shoved her into Cloud…"

"…"

"… and they ended up on the floor together…"

"…"

"… you have to admit that without me, those two would never get it on…"

"…"

"… cos you know, I'm here to help, I am, after all, the Great Ninja Yuffie…"

"…"

"… wait, I've said that already, not that it matters because it's still true…"

"…"

"…aaaanywayyyy… my point is Reeve never got round to telling me where we're going on this mission…"

"…"

"… so I figure 'Vinnie will know where we're going' so I'm asking you…"

"…"

"… because _one _of us must know where we're going…"

"…"

"… otherwise we're not really going anywhere, we're just 'going'…"

"…"

"… and just wandering along for no reason is pointless, don't ya think…"

"…"

"… although I'm not complaining about being with you…"

"…"

"… it's just that all this walking is tiring so I'm just hoping that we'll get there soon, wherever 'there' is…"

"…"

"… which if you can't guess is my not so subtle way of asking you for what must be the third time, where the hell are we going…?"

"…"

"… fine, be like that, see if I care, cos I don't you know…"

"…"

"… I don't care one tiny, eeny, wheeny, little mrfff….mmmm…"

"…"

"…" (blink, blink).

"… Yuffie…"

"… hmmm…?"

"… you talk too much…"

"…" (blink, blink).

"…"

"… hey Vinnie, has anyone ever told you, you're a really good kisser…!"

"…" (...sigh...)

* * *

Was that ok? Scary thing is, that was really easy to write! I talk like that sometimes, on and on without reply, heh. Please review! 


	2. More Talk

Just something that's been bugging me...

**Disclaimer:** Yuffie and Vincent are the property of SquareEnix

* * *

"You know Vince, I was thinking of not talking to you…"

"…"

"… but there are a few things I want to say first…"

"…"

"… firstly, I _so _do not talk too much…"

"…"

"… secondly, there are plenty of ways to shut me up…"

"…"

"… I mean for starters, you could just say 'shut up Yuffie'…"

"…"

"… actually that sounds kinda rude…"

"…"

"… or you could try 'Yuffie you talk too much'…"

"…"

"… or 'Yuffie, I'm trying to brood'…"

"…"

"… of course, none of those things are actually necessary…"

"…"

"… cause I _do not _talk to much…"

"…"

"… but what my point is, cause I have a point you know…"

"…"

"… my point is, you didn't need to _kiss _me to shut me up!"

"… you didn't like the kiss…?"

"no! I mean yes! I mean… that's not the point!"

"…"

"… you don't need to kiss me _just _to shut me up.."

"…"

"… wait, that came out wrong…"

"…"

"… you don't need to kiss mmmrph… mmmm"

"…"

"…"

"… Yuffie…"

"… hmmm…?"

"… I know I don't _need _to kiss you…"


	3. Easy Talk

Well, I told a couple of people that I might add to this so here we are.

It's a little longer, but I hope it's kept the flavour of the other two. Can you guess who Yuffie's talking about?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuffie or Vincent.

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"…"

"… no really! I mean look at them…"

"…"

"… just look at them! It's quite pathetic really…"

"…"

"… all those meaningful glances…"

"…"

"… all those 'accidental' touches…"

"…"

"… it's like they think it's not obvious…"

"…"

"… like they imagine that nobody notices…"

"…"

"… it drives me crazy…"

"…"

"… do ya know why it drives me crazy Vinnie?"

"…"

"… cos they won't do anything about it!"

"…"

"… neither of them has the guts to say anything…"

"…"

"… I mean, it's really not that hard…"

"…"

"… you just open you're mouth and words come out…"

"…"

"… but nooooo, neither of them can manage it…"

"…"

"… its just three words…"

"…"

"… how hard can it be?"

"…"

"… i mean, it's not like they don't know how they feel about each other…"

"…"

"… they just won't _say _anything…"

"…"

"… it's like they find _talking_ hard or something…"

"…"

"… when really its not…"

"…"

"… talking is actually really easy…"

"…"

"… easiest thing in the world…"

"…"

"… easy as pie…"

"…"

"… easy squeezy, lemon mrph…. Mmmm…"

"…"

"…"

"… Yuffie…"

"…"

"… not _everyone_ finds it easy to talk…"


	4. Quiet Talk

And so it continues...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuffie or Vincent. I have even based the style of this fanfic on some one else's work... (see Could Do Without by bleueyz for a superior version... but review this first please!)

* * *

"so Vinnie… where are we going…?"

"…"

"… nyuk nyuk, just kidding this time…"

"…"

"… nope… _this_ time Reeve filled me out on all the details…"

"…"

"… seems we're doing a stealth mission…"

"…"

"… you know, I just love stealth missions…"

"…"

"… I get to creep about, all quiet like…"

"…"

"… crawling through air ducts…"

"…"

"… catching people unprepared…"

"…"

"… BOO!"

"…"

"… aww Vinnie, you could've at least acted surprised…"

"…!!"

"… nice try, but you're too late…"

"…"

"… you know… this funny thing happened when Reeve told me about the mission…"

"…"

"… well… he told me it was a stealth mission…"

"…"

"… but he had this really weird expression on his face…"

"…"

"… and then he said, 'can you do stealth Yuffie?'…"

"…"

"… of course I can _do _stealth, I'm a ninja…"

"…"

"… oh we're here, so I guess I'd better be shutting up now…"

"…"

"… cos I can be _quiet _you know…"

"…"

"… despite what some people might tell you…"

"…"

"… I am in fact a master of stealth…"

"…"

"… like I said I am a ninja…"

"…"

"… more than that I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie…"

"…"

"… and I can do stealth like no-ones business…"

"…"

"… just say the word and I'm quiet…"

"…"

"… so quiet that it's like I'm not even here…"

"…"

"… quiet as a mouse…"

"…"

"… quiet as a church…"

"…"

"… silent as the mmrph… mmmm…"

"…"

"…"

"… Yuffie…?"

"… mmmm?"

"… do you even know what _stealth_ means?"


	5. Personal Talk

Apologies for how long this has taken! I really meant to up-date before I went on holiday but time got away from me... Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuffie or Vincent... or Cloud or Tifa or Barret or Cid or Red or Cait Sith or Reeve or the Turks!

* * *

'…' 

'…'

'… I'm not talking to you…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… well you needn't look so pleased about it!'

'…'

'…' (twitch twitch)

'…'

'… How could you insult my ninja skills like that?!'

'…'

'... I'll have you know that I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie…'

'…'

'… and my skills are incomparable!'

'…'

'… and I can _so _do stealth…'

'…'

'… when I want to…'

'…'

'… and it just so happened that I was about to demonstrate my unparalleled ninja skills when you interrupted!'

'…'

'… you know, all you guys doubt me…'

'…'

'… none of you seem to feel that I'm any good at being a ninja…'

'…'

'… I mean, I asked Cloud whether he thought I was a good ninja…'

'…'

'… and all he said was 'sure Yuffie, whatever you say'…'

'…'

'… so then I asked Teef and she just smiled…'

'…'

'… you don't want to hear what Barret said…'

'…'

'… and Cid fell off his chair laughing when I asked him…'

'…'

'… Red just looked at me then went to sleep…'

'…'

'… Cait Sith suddenly shut down when I asked him…'

'…'

'… and Reeve didn't answer the phone…'

'…'

'… there's no way I'm gonna ask those Turkeys…'

'…'

'… so I'm just gonna have to ask you, Vinnie…'

'…'

'… do you think I'm a good ninja?'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'… I knew it! None of you will actually say anything to my face but you all think I'm rubbish!'

'…'

'… and you know what? I am rubbish…'

'…'

'… I'm not much of a ninja…'

'…'

'… I'm too clumsy…'

'…'

'… my clothes are too bright…'

'…'

'… I talk too mmrph… mmmm…'

'…'

'…'

'… Yuffie…?'

'… hmmm?'

'… I like you just the way you are…'


	6. Pillow Talk

Well this one may be a little short... This fic is very organic, I write it when I actually think of something! Which is unusual, cos normally I have my fics completely planned out...

**Disclaimer: **Yuffie and Vincent belong to someone else.

* * *

"Are you (yawn) sure you want to take the first watch, Vinnie?"

"…"

"… cos you know, I don't mind taking it…"

"…"

"… you know, if you're tired…"

"…"

"… cos I can stay up for hours me…"

"…"

"… its all part of my ninja training see…"

"…"

"… and I super night-vision…"

"…"

"… although yours is probably better than mine…"

"…"

"… seeing as you're a (yawn) vampire and all…"

"…"

"… nyuk, nyuk, just kidding Vinnie…"

"…"

"… but really I can take the watch if you want…"

"…"

"… I don't want you to be tired…"

"…"

"… seeing as this mission is all about you…"

"…"

"… I don't want you to be too tired to do your job…"

"…"

"… and you know me (yawn), I'm never tired…"

"…"

"… I can keep going for hours…"

"…"

"… now don't get any ideas…!"

"…"

"… what I mean is, I can work on just a few hours sleep…"

"…"

"… whilst you look like you need some sleep…"

"…"

"… that pale and interesting look is sooo not in fashion anymore…"

"…"

"… so if you wanna get some (yawn) rest just let me know…"

"…"

"… cos one of us needs some sleep…"

"…"

"… and you're more important than me in this mission…"

"…"

"… so I think you should hit the sack…"

"…"

"… and I'll take first watch…"

"…"

"… although (yawn) now that I think about it…"

"…"

"… you're hardly a morning person, are you…?"

"…"

"… so maybe I should just take the whole watch…"

"…"

"… cos you know, I feel like I could (yawn) stay up all night…"

"…"

"… defending the camp…"

"…"

"… beware, the Great Ninja Yuffie is here…!"

"…"

"… so don't worry (yawn), I can take the whole night watch…"

"…"

"… cos (yawn) I'm not tired…"

"…"

"… not at (yawn) all…"

"…"

"… not a little bit (yawn)…"

"…"

"… not a smidge… mmrph… mmmm…"

"…"

"…"

"… Yuffie…?"

"… mmmm…?"

"… sweet dreams…"


	7. Dream Talk

Okay, so its taken a long time coming, but in my defence I am trying to write 20,000 words on Romans, so I was a tad distracted!

Anyway, something a little... um... different...? Not sure what you'd call it.

**Disclaimer: **the characters in this fic, and mentioned in this fic do not belong to me.

* * *

"Vinnie…"

"…"

"… Vinnie, there's a thunderstorm…!"

"…"

"… no… wait…"

"…"

"… no, I think its just raining…"

"…"

"… actually…"

"…"

"… nope, there's nothing…"

"…"

"… just ignore me, I'm talking rubbish…"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… snarf… mrph…"

"…"

"… I can't find the shoes…!"

"…"

"… don't look at me like that Vinnie…"

"…"

"… it's not like I've lost them on purpose…"

"…"

"… I think the chocobo ate them…"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (mumble) never did trust things with beady eyes…"

"…"

"… it's not weird to have chicken fear…"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… snarf..."

"…"

"… whoa! That's huge…!"

"…"

"… never seen one _that _big before...!"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… I really don't like vanilla ice-cream _that _much…!"

"…"

"… I mean, really, is that the sort of thing you ought to be doing with foodstuffs…?"

"…"

"… and isn't it cold…?"

"…"

"… and sticky…?"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… snarf… hmmm…"

"…"

"… my Cloud, what a big sword you have…"

"…"

".. and Vinnie, you know what they say about men with big shoes…"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… (snore)"

"…"

"… well, it wasn't like I just expected him to hand over the materia…"

"…"

"… I just didn't expect him to put up such a fight…"

"…"

"… after all, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie…"

"…"

"… so he should've run whilst he had the ch… mrph… mmmm…"

"…"

"… (yawn)"

"… Yuffie…"

"…?"

"… You were talking in your sleep…"


	8. Listen

Terribly sorry about the wait. I just completely lost inspiration for this. However, I've never not finished a fic, so here it is, the end. I would continue it further, but I just don't feel like I could do a good enough job of it, so no begging!

Apologies if there are any ooc bits, although the whole thing has been ooc really, so it'd have to be really bad to stand out, lol!

**Disclaimer: **The characters below belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

"Hey Vinnie! You'll never guess what Cid said the other day…"

"…"

"…well of course you won't guess, that's why I'm asking…"

"…"

"…I mean, you could try and guess, but you'll never get it…"

"…"

"…not straight away anyway…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what was my point again…?"

"…"

"…oh yeah! You'll never guess what Cid said…"

"…"

"…ok so we've covered that part…"

"…"

"…so are you ready for this…?"

"…"

"…he called me a noisy brat who can't listen…!"

"…"

"…imagine! Me, the Great Ninja Yuffie, a brat…"

"…"

"…not just a brat, but a noisy brat…"

"…"

"…a noisy brat who can't listen…!"

"…"

"…I can so listen; I'm a fantastic listener…"

"…"

"…I'm the best listener there is…"

"…"

"…you don't get a better listener than me…"

"…"

"…so of course I told him all this…"

"…"

"…and he had the cheek to tell me…"

"…"

"…me, the Great Ninja Yuffie…!"

"…"

"…he told me that I'd just proved his point…!"

"…"

"…just what the heck did he mean by that…?!"

"…Yuffie…"

"…just because I need less breath to talk with than him doesn't make me a noisy brat…"

"…Yuffie…"

"…he'd be able to talk more if he gave up smoking…"

"…Yuffie, I…"

"…and swearing, I mean it's hard to form a coherent sentence when you swear every other word…"

"…Yuffie…"

"…stupid old man! The Great Ninja Yuffie is not a brat, noisy or otherwise…"

"…Yuffie, I lo…"

"…and I can _so _listen…!"

"…you…"

"…"

"…"

"…what did you say?"

"…you weren't listening…?"

"…"

"…"

"…gah! Maybe _you_ shouldn't mumble!"

"…maybe you should listen more and talk less…"

"…Wow! That was a whole sentence… wait, what did you say?!"

"…you heard…"

"…see I do listen…"

"…selective hearing…"

"…got that right, one the secret 42 moves of the Great Ninja Yuffie…"

"…"

"…Vinnie…?"

"…"

"…what _did_ you say…?"

"…?"

"…you are so annoying…!"

"…"

"…the most annoying man I've met…"

"…"

"…and I've met plenty…"

"…"

"…in fact, I think I've met more than my fair share…"

"…"

"…but you really take the biscuit…"

"…"

"…without doubt _the _most annoying man ever…"

"…"

"…in the entire city…"

"…"

"…no, in the entire world…"

"…"

"…no, the entire uni… mrph… mmmm…"

"…"

"…"

"…Yuffie…"

"…?"

"…I love you... noisy brat…"

"…oh…"

* * *

So there you have it, its all over, sniff.

Thanks to all my reviewers, particularly those of you who reviewed more than once (you know who you are); **Shattered Mirror01, MadMaz87, relei, Woodster, Snipergal7, Marilena, LunaLocket, TrunksgirlBlaze27, ItsTeotwawki, pyro-witch2, pepsilexxi, rivendellelve, Kyttichan, ShadiStar13, YufVin-Valentine, Zaz9-zaa0, kin sedren, leafonthebreeze, ChiCkkie, Nan Kalle, 4 the luv of Vincent, purplewinx, Foxygirlchan, JingYee, NRGburst and kyokoaurora. **(Hopefully I've spelt them right and not missed anyone. Sorry if I have!)


End file.
